Ciel, Engulfed
by Lovely Miss Serenity
Summary: Ciel witnesses a fire and it reminds him of his parents. Losing all composure, he finally breaks down. YAOI alert! The chapters are pretty short, but hopefully meaningful (especially chapter 4 ;3)!
1. Ciel Engulfed, chapter 1

"Sebastian, we have new orders from the Queen. We leave at once," the young Earl ordered curtly.

"Yes, my lord," was his demon butler's simple reply.

It was a cloudy day as usual, and the dark sky matched Ciel's mood. He had suffered through a sleepless night because of terrible nightmares. The terrified screams and lick of flames replayed again and again in his mind and it was driving him insane. Still, he knew where his duties lie.

As the two left the Estate in a carriage, a light sprinkle of rain brought out an earthy smell on the pavement. Strangely, Ciel found it comforting. Perhaps it was because the water repelled the thoughts of fire from his mind. Unfortunately, though, the comforting feeling was shattered as they reached their destination.

Smoke curled up in the sky, dancing like snakes over the building as flames engulfed it mercilessly. Ciel's heart sank deep in his small chest and an overpowering sense of anxiety overtook his mind.

Sebastian sensed this in his master, and put a comforting hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"My lord?" he prompted. When Ciel didn't answer, he tried again. "Master, are you alright? Would you like to leave?"

"N-no! We have a job to do and we must do it!" Ciel exclaimed with more confidence than he felt. He already lost his parents to a fire. If he could save anyone else from the same fate, he must, for their sake. He forgot about revenge, took a shaky breath in attempt to curb the nausea building up in his stomach, and stepped out of the carriage into the rain.

Smoke entered his lungs as he neared the house, making it almost unbearable to breathe.

_Damn my weak lungs,_ he thought irritably, cursing his asthma. The familiar aching of coughing burned his lungs like the fire he was nearing. Sebastian took one of his gloves up and held it up to Ciel's face.

"Breathe into this. It should help," he added.

Ciel took it gratefully and breathed through it. The glove held his butler's familiar scent. It was hard describe, since he had never smelled anything comparable, but it was not a bad smell at all. It was…warm.

Tears stung his eyes and Ciel blinked them back. He stopped to cough and gasped at how painful it had become. It was as if he was engulfed by the fire-body and mind. But he had to go help the victims. He _had _to.

Sebastian had let his master come this far because he had known that Ciel would object to being treated like a child, but he could not allow him to be harmed. "Stop. Young master, I cannot allow you to go any further."

Ciel did stop. "What?" he managed to say in between his wheezing.

"I said stop. Please. The smoke is making your asthma flare up, and I cannot allow you to go any further. You may be my master, but I am your butler, and your health is of concern to me."

"Only because you want me to live longer so my soul is more tasty!" Ciel spat angrily.

Sebastian's face fell. "That isn't true. Not at all. Please, I beg you to-"

"I order you to-" Ciel's coughing cut off his sentence. He fell to his knees. Everything-his skin, his chest-burned. He hated to admit it, but Sebastian was right. He couldn't save the people in the building. Not him, but Sebastian could. He changed his order. "I order you to save whoever is in that building!" he managed to exclaim.

The demon quickly carried his master back to the carriage before sprinting into the fire.

_Please let them be okay, _Ciel silently prayed. _Please let Sebastian be okay…_ all he could think about was burning bodies and screams and charred flesh. He clutched his head and moaned, willing for the pain and memories to leave.

Sebastian had only been gone about five minutes, but it had seemed like years to Ciel.

"Everyone is alright. Nobody was harmed," Sebastian assured his master quietly. "The fire is gone as well," he added.

Ciel was silent, but the tears that slipped down his closed eyes spoke volumes to Sebastian. He took the boy back to the Estate. Enough was enough for today.


	2. Ciel Engulfed, chapter 2

On the way back to the Estate, Ciel's breaths were short and fast. Sebastian feared that asthma was the culprit, but something told him it was something else. Ciel's normally pale face was red and tears still poured over his cheeks. When the carriage stopped, he refused to get out and sat where he was, sobbing audibly now. Sebastian offered him a cloth to dry his tears, but Ciel ignored him, too upset to do anything else.

"Come now, young master. Let's give you a warm bath," Sebastian urged. He had no idea what else to say to his charge. Ciel seemed utterly defeated. He had seen a tear or two slip out of his master, but this was totally different, and it scared and worried him.

It took a bit of coaxing, but Ciel finally eased his way out of the carriage and followed Sebastian quietly into his home.

In the warm bath, Ciel began to feel better. Sebastian had added some chamomile and lavender in hopes that it would soothe his master. The young boy was exhausted from crying, and he had no idea why he had suddenly become taken over by tears, but he was thankful for the fragrant, warm water.

"I'll make you some tea," Sebastian had told him, leaving Ciel to relax. For this, Ciel was relieved. Nobody had ever seen him like this before. He had never let anyone see him cry, not to mention sob. So why had he let his defenses down around Sebastian? Before he could find an answer, Sebastian returned.

"The tea is in your room, but it will stay warm for quite a while, so take your time." He bowed and turned to leave, but Ciel's words stopped him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" he was eager to hear Ciel speak for the first time in hours.

"I…I apologize."

"Whatever for?"

"I acted like a child. A master should never let anyone see him like that. I'm a fool."

"Nonsense. No matter how his master is feeling, a butler is there for him. There is nothing to apologize for." He gave a tiny smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ciel wanted to ask him to stay with him, but he couldn't. Sebastian had already done more than enough for him. "No. Thank you, Sebastian."

The demon bowed and took his leave.

After some time, Ciel finally got out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked to his bedroom, where he found warm clothes and tea waiting for him. There was also a plate of freshly baked orange scones on a plate near the tea. Just as he sat on his bed, Sebastian entered.

"Let's get you dressed." Ciel nodded and let his butler help him button up his fresh shirt.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…really care about my health? Honestly?" Ciel asked reluctantly.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, master. Truthfully, when we first made our contract, I did only care about devouring your soul. But…as time passed and we spent more time together, that didn't matter as much anymore. Even if I was not your butler and could not have your soul, I would still care. I'm not sure why," he admitted, surprising not only Ciel, but himself. Even more surprising, he put a hand up to Ciel's cheek.

Ciel gave a tiny gasp of shock, but he rather liked the feeling.

"I can't stand seeing my master upset. I didn't know what to do when you started crying. It hurt to know that I couldn't help you," the demon murmured. "So if there is ever anything at all you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Ciel's heart pounded. His anxiety had returned, but for a different reason. His butler's tender words warmed him, and he felt something in his chest he'd seldom felt for anyone. He couldn't name what it was, but it found its way into all his senses. Without thinking, he reached out longingly for Sebastian. For so long he had yearned for a gentle touch. Since his parents' death, Ciel had felt nothing but coldness and hate, but now, he felt comforted and warm, like his heart was thawing out; like the snow and ice of winter melts into a warm spring day. He finally realized why he had finally broken down. The fire made all of his sadness and anger pour out at once for the first time in years. The reoccurring nightmares had just been a projection of his longing for someone to love him. And maybe, just maybe, that person could be Sebastian.

Sebastian took his master gently into his arms in a gentle, but assuring embrace.

"Please stay with me," Ciel whispered. He could feel warm tears starting to well up in his eyes, but this time they were happy ones.

"Always," Sebastian answered simply.


	3. Ciel Engulfed, chapter 3

Ciel didn't realize he'd fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms until the next morning.

"Unngh. Sebastian?" he murmured wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, my lord. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but why didn't you wake me up? What time is it?" he suddenly remembered yesterday's events.

"Ten o'clock."

Ciel bolted up. "But what about my lessons?"

"I cancelled them for today. I didn't wake you because you needed rest."

Ciel relaxed again. Though he'd slept for hours, he was still exhausted from crying.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm. No, just tired."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"My head just hurts a little. I'd like to sleep longer. But…" he hesitated.

"But what, young master?" He stared into Ciel's beautiful dichromatic eyes.

"Will you…can you…stay here with…me?" Sebastian barely heard him, the whisper was so soft.

"Of course. I'll just sit here," he replied, taking a seat near Ciel's bed, as he did sometimes when Ciel had nightmares.

"No, I-I mean…" Ciel looked from his butler to the space beside him in his bed. Sebastian took the hint and smiled. Ciel's shyness was adorable. He eased himself onto his master's bed and laid down beside him.

Ciel sighed contently as he felt Sebastian's warmth. Happy that he was making his master happy, Sebastian proceeded to run a hand gently through Ciel's dark hair.

"That feels nice," Ciel murmured with a yawn. "Please don't…stop…" his words trailed off as sleep overtook him once again. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of Sebastian's hand on his head and his warm scent before he drifted off to sleep once again.

Ciel woke up suddenly to an empty bed and instantly panicked. "Sebastian? Sebastian?!" he cried out.

"I'm here, master. I apologize. Are you alright?"

Ciel sighed with relief. "Yes, but please don't leave me like that without letting me know. I was scared to death."

"I'm very sorry. I was making supper. I figured you would be hungry."

"I slept that long?" Ciel exclaimed incredulously.

"It's three o'clock. I made it a bit early today."

"Oh. Thank you. I am hungry," Ciel admitted.

"Good. I brought some, if you'd like to eat now."

Ciel nodded and took the plate offered to him. The turkey and potatoes tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. I feel much better now. I'll continue with my lessons and work tomorrow. I suppose I'll relax for the rest of the day. Perhaps I'll catch up on some reading." Something dawned on him. "How have you kept the others quiet all day?" By 'others,' he meant the quirky trio of servants-Finny, Baldroy and Mei-Rin.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied with his signature smile.

Ciel couldn't hold back a laugh. He didn't just feel better-he felt great. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable.

Sebastian left Ciel to his reading and tidied up the already sparkling Estate, enjoying dodging the barrage of questions from three nosy servants. They had seen Ciel's tears earlier that day, but didn't fuss over him or make a peep thanks to Sebastian's menacing glare.

The sunset cast a watercolor of hues against the sky. The rain had stopped hours ago, and the last tiny light from the sun peeked in through the blinds of the library. Ciel glanced at the blue and pink tinged sky and sighed happily, book in hand. Although he had endured suffering for so long, he had hope that things would be much better from now on. His parents may be gone, but he had Sebastian to himself until the day he died. He hoped he lived a long time, even though only hours ago he'd wished for a short life to end his unhappiness. Now, time seemed to stop, and he couldn't be happier. Finally.


	4. Ciel Engulfed, chapter 4

The days passed by, and Ciel felt as if he was in a lovely dream. He felt so close to Sebastian, and he was getting bolder with his requests. He frequently asked his butler to sleep with him at night, ensuring his sleep was peaceful and comfortable. Sebastian would sometimes give him a small kiss on the cheek when he woke up and before he fell asleep, but that had been the extent of their new relationship. He always woke feeling refreshed instead of anxious about the upcoming day.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Ciel was happily sipping his favorite tea in his study. The day had been uneventful thus far and he felt content. But all of a sudden, a strong desire for Sebastian made him put down his cup on the saucer and a blush warmed his cheeks. He wanted his butler's touch, but not a hug or a cuddle. He wanted something more. Something that _really _made him feel good, from head to toe. Usually, thinking of anything sexual made him excruciatingly embarrassed, but now, the urge hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to touch and be touched, and taste and be tasted. He couldn't contain the bulge in his pants.

"Sebastian!" he called.

Immediately, Sebastian entered the study.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tell the servants to take the day off. Tell them to leave the Estate for today." He spoke quickly, barely managing to keep his composure with the lust building up inside him.

Sebastian did what he was told without question and returned shortly, eager to find out what his master was planning.

"Everyone is gone. Is everything all-mmff," Sebastian's words were muffled as Ciel grasped his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

To his surprise, the demon's lips were soft and warm, and he wanted more. "I want you, Sebastian. I love you. Kiss me. Touch me. Make me yours," Ciel breathed.

"Mmm. You should've told me sooner," Sebastian growled sexily. He closed the door to the study and pinned Ciel to the floor, one knee in between Ciel's thighs, touching the bulge in the boy's pants. He smiled, realizing he had turned him on already.

"Ahhh," Ciel moaned softly at the slight touch. Sebastian let out a small laugh.

"I've barely touched you. It really feels good, hmm?"

Ciel nodded, a blush spreading across his face. Embarrassed, he covered his face.

"Well, I'm going to make it feel even better." He could sense a little uncertainly in Ciel's face, so he added in a less playful tone, "Only if you want. I won't force you. You are _my _master." He took Ciel's hand off his face. "Alright?"

"I-I'm sure," he said quietly.

Sebastian kissed his forehead lightly. "Alright, but I'll be gentle. I can't bear to hurt you."

Ciel smiled. Demon or not, Sebastian was beyond good to him.

Before Ciel could exhale, Sebastian was near his face, licking along his jaw line. Ciel gasped at the sudden gesture. His stomach felt fluttery and his entire body was growing hot. His bulge was growing even harder.

"Give me an order," Sebastian said in a lusty tone. It was incredibly sexy.

"T-touch me. Play with me," Ciel said.

The butler took the gloves off of his hands and unbuttoned Ciel's shirt. He took Ciel's nipples in between his fingers and nibbled on them until they were as erect as the bump in Ciel's pants.

"Ohhhh," Ciel closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his butler's tongue on his skin. "Touch me here," he murmured, taking Sebastian's hand and laying it on his bulge.

Sebastian smiled. "Hmmm. I don't think you're ready for that yet. I think I'll let you wait a little longer."

"That's not nice, Sebastiannn," Ciel whined.

Sebastian laughed. "All right." He kissed Ciel's forehead once more before pulling off his pants and underclothes. His own heart beat faster at the sight of his master's exposed body. It looked so enticing. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

As soon as he felt Sebastian's tongue on his most private of places, pleasure exploded through Ciel's whole body and made him shudder. He couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly. "Ohhh, Sebastian. Mmmm. Sebastian…" he closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into a world of ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt so good before.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than for Ciel to release into his mouth. Just the thought of tasting him made his own member harden. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He took Ciel into his mouth again and again, not stopping when Ciel cried out and pulled his hair.

"S-Seb-I'm going to-ahhh!" With a final shudder, Ciel released his load into his butler's hungry mouth. He blushed uncontrollably, but everything felt so good.

"You taste so good," Sebastian breathed. Ciel's embarrassment was so cute. He kissed Ciel's lips and pulled him close. "I love you," he murmured.

Ciel's mouth opened momentarily in shock, and he uttered the words he thought he'd never say to anyone again: "I love you too." And he was totally engulfed in love.


End file.
